Snow Flecked Kisses
by CassieVulcanStarFleetCommand
Summary: Jim goes full out to make sure that Spock can expierence an actual snow day without dying from the cold, and Spock questions why humans seems to find the snow so beautiful. K/S Spirk Spock/Kirk


**Another Spirk One-Shot 3 Honestly can this pairing be anymore cute?  
Looking outside at the falling snow, my mind drifts to my favorite pair. And I just had to share this with you.  
Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own Jim Kirk, and Mr Spock :(  
YES THIS IS MAN/MAN! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

_Snow Flecked Kisses_

This was illogical. Spock knew it was, and he hoped Jim knew it as well. Although, his Captain did look particularly overjoyed at the happenings going on around them. The deep blue of his eyes glinting with delight despite the fact that there was tiny ice flakes (or 'snow' as he had heard Doctor McCoy call it) wedged between locks of the captain's golden hair, the chill of the wind causing his cheeks to flush a rosy pink. The rest of crew seemed delighted as well in fact. All of them running around the selected area on the surface of this planet with open emotions of joy and glee sketched onto their faces. Despite all of this happiness, however, Spock knew that behaving in such a childish, unprofessional way was simply... well, _illogical_.

"Come on Spock lighten up a little!" Jim chuckled slapping his first officer's shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Spock preferred not to answer that question. Instead he rose an eyebrow, only _thinking_ what he really wished to say to the captain, which certainly was no where close to this is beautiful. It was more along the lines of _'do you seriously expect me to enjoy myself while bundled up like this?'_

Jim seemed to understand right away however because he sighed. "Look, I know you don't like the cold-"

"Hate would be a better chosen word, Captain."

"_-However_, seeing as I scheduled this very short amount of shore leave, I am expecting you to enjoy yourself Spock. Even if that means you have to run around taking tests, and running experiments on this planet."

"Captain-"

"Jim."

"_Jim. _I must point out that even if I were to enjoy myself as you say, it would be difficult considering just how severely bundled I am." Spock stated, and if he could roll his eyes he would have. It seemed the Captain had once again failed to remember that unlike the rest of the crew that had only thrown on flimsy jackets, gloves, and a possible hat, Spock had to throw on three sweaters, one very bulky jacket, two scarves, thermal gloves, and a nice fur coated hat that went along nicely with his heated soul boots. He must have looked five times larger than he actually was.

"I admit Spock you do look... warm," Jim bit his lip, clearly trying to keep himself laughing. "But _come on_! This has to be the first time you've ever expierenced snow in your life correct?"

Spock raised a brow. "Quite."

A grin and a nod gave away Jim's joy at that one word. "Well hadn't it been you Spock that once told me that the first time you see or try something, you really have to make it count?"

Indeed Spock had said this. At a diplomatic meeting several weeks ago his captain had nearly blown the entire mission by refusing to try a very sacred dish of a greenish yellow pasta with sauce as dark red as blood. Spock, who had been sitting right beside him at the table had casually stomped on the Captain's foot, and with a simple touch of his finger to Jim's wrist he had managed to convey the message through his thoughts. Jim had thrown him a nasty look at the time, but had taken a very courageous bite of the dish, and to Spock's amusement, found that he rather enjoyed it.

Spock was pulled out of his thoughts by something extremely cold slamming into his shoulder. Stunned slightly Spock watched as the snowball melted slowly for a few moments before turning his slightly widened eyes, and raised eyebrow to face Jim.

If it had been anyone else they wouldn't have noticed the small display of emotion in Spock's features. But, because it was Jim he simply _had_ to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, giving Spock that dirty smile that sent a wave of heat roaring through his blood. Not that he liked the smile in the least though, or anything.

"Just gonna stand there gaping Spock or are you gonna make the best of the snow and fight back?" There was a challenge in those words, and Spock narrowed his eyes, eager to accept, the question was how was he to have what the humans called a 'snowball fight' while wearing so many movement constricting clothes.

Jim seemed to notice Spock's dilemma and laughed. Turning to face the wide area where the rest of the crew was already in a full out snow ball war, he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth (and no Spock had so _not _stared wide eyed at that gesture thank you very much) and whistled loudly. The last few snowballs thrown hit their targets easily as every eye turned towards Jim, some of the crew members still having their arms raised in defence, others preparing to launch a snowball, and some even in the beginnings of making a snowball.

Jim smiled sweetly at them, eyes looking for one person in particular. Finally he found him crouched low near where the planets only forest began, as if preparing himself to dive behind a tree for protection. "Bones! It's time man!"

Bones grinned, standing from his crouch and running towards the place where Spock and Jim stood out of reach from all the firing snowballs with his arms over his head. The crew had looked excited for a moment at what the Captain had stated, and then easily went back into their snowball war.

It took a minute, but finally Bones was standing before them, panting slightly, and wringing his gloved hands together as he fought for warmth. "Damn this is great Jim. Fun in the snow, and then later some hot chocolate freshly replicated from the mess hall." He grinned, and stopped rubbing his hands together to dig through one of his pockets.

"The fun in the snow sounds more appealing to me though really." Jim grinned back at his friend. "You didn't forget it Bones did you?"

"Of course not kid, what kind of a doctor do you take me for? Although to be honest, I can't believe you convinced him to take it in the first place."

Having been quiet for that entire exchange, Spock finally decided that now was the best time to speak up. "Excuse me Doctor, but what is it that the Captain had convinced me to take?"

Bones gaped at Jim. "Good god man you haven't even told him yet?"

Jim shrugged, a sheepish grin covering his lips. "I was just about to."

Rolling his eyes Bones finally extracted from his jacket pocket... a hypo spray?

"Captain. Doctor. May I inquire why I am in need of medical treatment at this moment in time?"

"Well ya see Spock, I knew that the crew wanted to stop here... and well I didn't want you to not have fun since you're always working so damn hard yourself..." Jim kept pausing, wringing his hands in a nervous way that had Spock's eyebrow shooting up once again. "So I, uh, did some research, and I found this medication recipe from a long time ago, that humans used to prevent hypothermia."

"Captain I am afraid you have made a misjudgment, for I am not human-"

"I know Spock! Jeez, give me a sec. Anyway so I called up good ol' Bones here who knows more about Vulcan biology than anybody else on the ship besides you, and he managed to do the rest." Jim finished, the grin on his face unbearably bright.

"Did the rest of what Captain?"

Bones cleared his throat. "I revised the medication so that for the next three hours, your blood will boil at the same temperature a humans is in the cold. You're only gonna need one sweater, and one jacket Mr Spock."

Spock blinked, forcing down the feeling of flattery that was arising in his stomache. "Are you... are you positive that it will work?"

"I had that other you take a look at it. And guess what, _you_ approve." Bones smirked. "Do you want it or not Spock?"

Before Spock could answer however another snowball smacked into Spock's arm. Spock froze, glaring at Jim who had his hands behind his back, smiling innocently. Challenge rose up in Spock like a wild fire. "You may proceed to inject the hypo spray Doctor."

Not paying any attention to the blinding grins on both Bones' and Jim's faces, Spock tensed himself for the very brief stab of pain in his neck, and then almost swayed where he stood when his heart stuttered to a halt, and then picked up speed. His blood jolted, heat rushing through out his system, and then suddenly... he was way too warm.

Feeling sweat begin to break out on his brow Spock shred his jacket so he could pull two of his three sweaters over his head, setting them neatly in a folded pile next to the rest of the crew's bags and belts before pulling his jacket on again. He then went to take of his gloves but a light touch on his wrist stopped him.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Spock. You're hands'll get cold real quick without gloves." Jim warned, Bones already having ran back to join the snowball war. "Now what d'ya say we go and join in huh?" Spock paused, considering the logic in going to join a ship wide Snoball fight when Jim sighed. "Oh please tell me your not figuring out the logic of fun?"

A light green flushed Spock's skin both from the chill wind, and his (very slight) embarrassment. Jim chuckled and dashed off to join the war, getting hit by a few snowballs as he did so.

Spock watched as Jim crouched down besides Bones who clapped him on the shoulder merrily, and then observed how they each made their snowballs. Carefully rounding fist fulls of snow, and then throwing them at random crew members. When said crew member would gasp and turn around to see who had gotten them Jim and Bones would dive into the trees and out of sight.

Hesitantly Spock crouched and picked up some snow. Even through his thermal gloved he could just barely feel how cold it was exactly, but Spock ignored his basic instinct to drop the cold thing immediately and carefully formed the snow into a sphere as his friends had done. Then Spock took off, dodging the snow people were flinging in all directions, and spotting Uhura made a beeline for her.

"Spock!" She gasped happily when he showed up. She as well ws flushed from the cold. "You're actually playing!"

"The captain seemed it wise that I should have some 'fun'." Spock commented, the barely there twist of his lips giving away his smile as he threw a snowball so hard it went all the way across the opening and smashed into the stunned face of one Pavel Chekov.

Uhura laughed, and for a good half an hour her and Spock were a solid team on their side of the opening. Despite the fact that they had broken up almost a year ago, Spock and Uhura had remained good friends. Spock had decided that the termination of the relationship had been a good thing because he had more focus on the ship. Uhura thought it was a good thing because she knew there was someone else that she could never beat in a war for Spock's heart, and she understood that.

Once the half hour of being a team was up Uhura was dragged away by Bones (who she had been spending an odd mount of time with lately) laughing and zig zagging across the field to avoid being hit. Left without someone to enjoy the rest of the night with (because Spock actually _was_ enjoying himself) Spock went out in search for his Captain.

Several minutes and three snowballs to the head and arm later, he found Jim crouching in the shadows of the trees. His eyes targeted on Sulu, not far away. Spock smirked as he watched Jim scoop up some snow and carefully form it into a snow ball, Spock making his own snowball as well. And as Jim stood up slowly, reaching his arm back to throw the snowball, Spock through his own with such a force that Jim was actually sent flying backwards into the snow, his snowball having launched into the air, and then broken as it hit the ground.

Jim coughed, laughing all the same as he scrambled to his feet. "I know that was you Spock. Nobody else has that kind of strenght. Come on out."

Another twitch of the lips, and Spock took a step forward revealing himself to his friend. "I believe we are now even Captain."

Jim's eyes glinted. "To hell we are."

And so a second, much smaller snowball fight broke out between Captain and First Officer. This one continued long after many of the crew members had headed back towards the ship, seeking warmth. It wasn't until Jim and Spock were the very last ones that Jim through up his hands in defeat laughing.

"I give up. You're obviously the better warrior Spock."

"You were a fair component Jim."

"Shucks you flatter me Spock. Ready to head back in?" Jim asked gesturing towards where he had left his belt and his communicator. "You'll have to try some hot chocolate next."

"Did you not say that I had three hours of warmth in my system Jim?" Spock asked, not even bothering to remind the captain that he couldn't have chocolate unless the crew wanted to witness a very illogical, and very emotional inebriated First Officer.

"Yeah."

"Then I still have another 1.36 hours before I need to return to the ship. I would like to, 'expirence this to it's full potential' as you had said previously."

Jim's grin widened. "How about a snowman then Mr Spock? And maybe snow angels?"

As it turns out Spock didn't very much enjoy making snow angels, though he did not regret gaining the experience. Making the snow man was much more 'fun' as Jim taught him how to roll the tiny snow ball into a much larger Snow man's body. It took Spock no time at all with his superior strength to finish the snowman, so Jim also introduced the Vulcan to sledding, (which they improvised with a rather icy hill) and building a fort.

After both these activites were finished Spock and Jim walked through the still falling snowflakes silently, both with their now somewhat chilled hands deep in their pockets. Spock's eyes were trained on his own feet, listening to the crunch of the snow, and feeling rather peaceful there in the cool air. Jim's eyes were trained on Spock, and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful (yes beautiful) the Vulcan looked flushed a light green, a hat covering his head, and little white specks slowly melting atop of his head and shoulders.

"So is snow beautiful yet to you?" He asked suddenly, causing Spock's gaze to finally leave his feet and turn to Jim.

"I do not quite understand why you think snow beautiful."

Jim sighed, and glanced up, stopping them both in their tracks as he thought it over. "It just... it falls from no where ya know? Like a kind of gift from the planet. And it swirls, and sways as it falls, almost like a dance. And no two snowflakes look alike, did you know that? They symbolize each and every separate human, and non-human being in the universe. All different, all there."

Spock found himself captivated by Jim's words, and watched in awe as a snowflake landed gently on his friend's lip. Melting their quickly due to the heat of his breath. Jim lowered his head again to look at Spock and grinned, paying no attention as a second snowflake landed on his cheek.

Spock's hand shot out so fast Jim almost recoiled in fright of being hit, but then gentle as anything, one of Spock's gloved fingers swiped the snowflake away, and then silently Spock braught the melting snow to his eyes to examine. Jim was frozen, even through a layer of fabric he could feel the heat of Spock's hand like fire on his skin.

Very slowly, Spock raised his finger to his mouth and tasted the snow flake. Jim's knees practically buckled at the dark look in his First Officer's eyes, but he stayed strong, and stood tall.

Finally Spock lowered his hand, paused as if thinking, and then finally stated, "It is no more than water. Half way between solidification."

"Yeah. Thought you would have already known that Spock. Taking a huge bite of snow is just like taking a big gulp of ice cold water."

Spock seemed to consider this for a moment and then started walking again, Jim hurrying to match his strides. "Tell me another interesting thing one does in the snow."

Jim thought about it. He really, really did, but he came up blank. "I honestly couldn't tell ya anything else Spock. There's not much else to do in the snow. I can only base everything else off of what I saw on TV."

"Is there nothing else you witnessed two people do in the snow on television then?"

Oooh, Bad thought Jim! Bad! Jim coughed, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly with his blush. "Where there is one thing."

Spock who had been carefully trying _not _to get lost in the tantalizing eyes of his Captain waited for him to continue, but when that seemed unlikely he pressed further, "Yes?"

"See remember when we were talking about how beautiful the snow is? Well, people kind of take Beautiful settings and they make them, well, _romantic_." Spock's brow shot up at the word causing Jim to stutter and ramble faster. "I-I mean in a lot of those Romantic movie type deals that come out around Christmas most of the couples would have fun in the snow together, admit their shared feelings too each other and then... share a kiss in the falling snow."

Spock was silent for a moment, and Jim was sure he was tomatoe red by that time when he asked, "Are you insinuating that because we 'had fun in the snow together' that we must now share feelings and subject to a 'first kiss' of the sorts?"

Jim actually tripped on his own feet. "N-no! I-I mean we don't have too! I was just trying-"

"Jim." Automatically Jim's mouth went dry as Spock stepped closer to him, dark eyes searching bright blue. "I will admit to having a great deal of respect and admiration for you." Jim's heart sank, and here came the 'but'. "But, I must also admit to having... an attraction to you."

Jim's breathing hitched in his throat, and all he could think of to say was, "W-what?"

"I can understand if it is odd. However as I do wish to have the full 'snow day' experience, I have admitted it. And... now, well..."

Jim had never seen Spock speechless before, but this most certaily was a speechless Spock. And a nervous one too from the way he shifted closer hesitantly and carefully.

"Now, I believe it is your turn to admit to something."

Clearing his throat Jim tried to grin confidently but was sure it came out way more nervously then anything else, and stated, "I... have felt an attraction to you as well Spock... but I um... There's a bit more to it then that..."

Spock took another step forward so there was no more than a mere centimeter of space between them, his eyes glinting of knowledge. "You love me." It wasn't a question. Jim's retort died in his throat at the sentence. He wanted to deny it, to run away as quickly as he could, to be anywhere else but there at this moment, when Spock whispered. "As I love you."

There was no words to describe how perfect it felt when their lips finally meant. Gently at first, the perfect fitting, like a missing puzzle piece or the missing half of ones soul meshed together. Then as their first taste of each other waned away the kiss got more desperate. More needed as Spock's arms encircled Jim's waste possessively and pulled their bodies flush together. Jim's arms wrapping tightly around the Vulcan's neck in return.

It wasn't until much later that they both pulled away for air and Jim buried his face in the crook of Spock's neck, feeling the other's arms tighten around him. "I love you." He whispered.

Spock allowed himself a real small smile. "As I love you my T'hy'la." And he kissed his hair gently. It was only then, right there with Jim finally in his arms at last, that Spock could finally look out at the falling snow, and say that yes, it was indeed beautiful.


End file.
